A Forbidden Love
by silver dream
Summary: Five years ago a princess and a rebel had fallen deeply in love. But because of the violent manner of a certain Prince, the couple was destroyed. Now, in the mists of the war on Meridian, she returns, but is Caleb still in love? R&R, no flames, COMPLETED!
1. Searching for Caleb

**A Forbidden Love: Chapter One**

**Searching For Caleb**

**By: Silver Dream**

* * *

This is a dramatic love story between Cornelia's crush Caleb and a new, mysterious and dark angel; who is equipped with all the powers of Phobos and Elyon! Who is this dark mistress and how will Cornelia react? Read and be prepared to be amazed! (p.s. Cornelia is my favorite witch and I do not mean to take her love. I just had a dream of this and I had to write it down!) **This story is set two days before Phobos plans to drain Eleyon's powers! Remember, this is my first fic, so don't be to harsh, I'm not sure if it's good or not! Enjoy! Rated T...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Silver Dream, does not own the W.I.T.C.H characters, but I do own the mysterious girl! Wow! Okay, on with the story... chapter one...**

* * *

**Mysterious Girl's POV**

I ran through the alleys of Meridian, until I came to a dark, dead end.

"This will do." I muttered as I looked around. An orange portal appeared in front of me. With a

light touch of my finger, the portal showed a blurry image of the entrance of the Infinite City. This

city is the headquarters of the Rebels, a large group of villagers that are tired of being ruled by

Phobos, the Prince of Evil. He is a dark, horrible person, who rules over Meridian with an iron

hand. His sister Elyon, is a kind, sweet girl, who is the true ruler of Meridian. I grit my

teeth with the thought of what Phobos was planning to do to the generous heir. But then I sighed,

and I placed a hand on my heart as I thought of how a man could drain his poor sister's

magnificent powers. Or how he would steal her abilities to enhance his own body. I looked

toward the grand castle, gazing at Elyon's tower bedroom. I remembered my days in that tower.

But now, a new girl had taken my place. A horrible place, for in two days the princess's powers

would be gone and she would be reduced to a lovely, black rose.

* * *

**Will's POV**

"Hey guys!" I shouted to my best friends; Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Caleb. Of course,

Blunk was there, digging in one of Yan Lin's garbage cans. I met them in front of Hay Lin's

grandmother's restaurant, The Sliver Dragon. "Hey sweetie, nice of you to join us!" Irma shouted

to me as I arrived. "No offence Will, but your always the last one here." Taranee added. I smiled

and said, "OK, enough about my tardiness, what are you guys, teachers?" I took out the heart of

Candracar and shouted the words " Guardians Unite!" Suddenly, five tear drop shaped orbs

floated around me and the other girls. The pink orb invited me in so I shouted "Energy" and I

became engulfed inside of it. Spunky Irma's orb was aqua blue and she shouted "Water!" Shy,

but powerful Taranee orb was a cherry red, and she scream "Fire!" as she entered. My good

pal the beautiful and popular Cornelia's orb was a inviting green, and she exclaimed "Earth"as she

was taken in quickly. Creative Hay Lin's orb was silver, and she shouted "Air" as the ball

scooped her into it. We transformed from teenagers to the Guardians of the Veil. It seems

complicated but we're pretty used to it. I was the first to talk. "So Caleb, why did you call us

here?" Caleb was staring at Cornelia, who was his "girlfriend" as far we knew. Cornelia talked

about him nonstop, but Caleb never said anything about being "boyfriend/girlfriend," Caleb looked

at me for a second and said, "I have to go to Meridian, and I need a portal." My friends looked

disappointed. "All you needed was a portal? Well thanks for the heads up Caleb, we could have

be killed!" Irma said sarcastically. "So we transformed for nothing?" Hay Lin asked. I put a hand

to my head and sighed, "OK Caleb, where to?" "The Door to the Infinite city." Cornelia became

worried. "Caleb, are you sure you don't need us to come? Aren't there guards trying to break in?"

Caleb smiled. "Of course. I wouldn't like it any other way." I opened the portal as close to the

Infinite City as I could, but you can never be sure with this magic stuff. "Thanks," Caleb said. "See

ya later Cornelia." He said in his soft, adorable voice that can melt the coldest person's heart,

hey? Why am I saying this? I watched Caleb jump in the portal. Irma laughed and mocked Caleb.

"See ya later Cornelia!" The girls out in laughter. Cornelia, who wasn't in anyway amused,

had a annoyed look on her face and had crossed her arms. "Oh, get over yourselves." Cornelia

smirked, as she turned away from us. "When are you gonna ask him out?" Hay Lin shouted, still

giggling. "I already have, remember?" Cornelia shouted in return. "He said, 'we'll have time to

celebrate and start relationships _after _we rescue Elyon." The girls and I exchanged glances and

then during the worst time to say something discouraging to Cornelia, Irma came out with a loud,

"So Corny, when is the wedding!" We couldn't stop laughing. "Irma! Don't hurt Cornelia's feelings.

She's going through a hard time right now!" I shouted between laughs. Hay Lin was holding her

stomach from all the laughter and Taranee was ready to fall over. Cornelia stepped back from us

and stomped her foot. "I'm going home now. See you guys at school." Cornelia pouted. We

stopped laughing as she walked away. "Opps," Irma started. "I think we disrupted the core." We

couldn't stop laughing until school started the next day.

* * *

**Caleb's POV**

I ran through the fields of Meridian. "Thanks a lot Will, this is almost the farthest point from the

Infinite City. Oh well." I mumbled under my breath even though no one else was around. I

slipped into a deep hole in the ground. "Finally. Good thing I asked Cornelia to build this secret

passage way to the Infinite City. Who knows how hard it'd be if I went the other way? OK, well, I

better get going. I said to myself. I ran through the secret passage until I came to a large room.

"Hello everyone, it's me, Caleb." The other rebels stepped out of the darkness. "Good to see you

again Caleb." My friends came other and patted me on the back. "Caleb," one of my fellow rebels

started. "The guards out side are almost ready to break in here. What should we do?" I scratched

my head and said, "We'll not panic for one. Just get all the women and children to the back rooms

of the city. The rest of us will wait in the shadows until the men arrive. Then on my word, we'll

attack." The men are so obedient to me, it makes me feel like we could end this war. No, I know

we can. The men escorted the women and children to the back of the city and the

warriors and I stood in the shadows. Get ready men, who knows how many men are out

there." I whispered. We stood there for a moment and listened to the ugly guards pound on the

rocks that were blocking the way into the city. "Stay alert, men. I whispered on last time, before

we fought for are lives, and the lives of many innocent people of Meridian.

* * *

**Mysterious Girl's POV**

I gazed into the bright orange portal that I had created. After touching it lightly a misty outline of

the entrance of the infinite city appeared. I hopped through and I was standing next to the door.

"There are many guards in there." I said to myself. "I better not go in as myself." I said as a flame

ignited at her feet and made it's way up my entire body. In a few seconds, I was completely

covered in fire. None of my body was visible. I whispered the word "Elyon" and the flame made

it's way down my body. Instead of the long, black hair that I used to have, sandy blond hair took

it's place. In a few seconds I had transformed myself into the powerful princess Elyon. I pushed

the broken, wooden door. Inside over two dozen of Phobos' evil, monster troops lined the

dirt walls. At least ten men were breaking the rocks that were blocking the path into the city. All at

once the ugly men turned their heads, and stared in confusment at me. "Princess Elyon, what are

you doing here?" a soldier asked, bowing down to me, the impostor. "My brother Phobos asked

me to personally tell you to abandon the mission and return to your posts. He says that their are

more important things at the castle." I finished. The soldiers exchanged glances and marched past

me, the fake Elyon. As soon as I was alone, I closed the wooden door and I placed a force field

on it, only allowing it to be opened from the inside. Still in Eleyon's image, I used a magic force to

lift the rocks that were in my way. Once the rocks were placed to the side of me, I glared into a

dark room, and I wondered, "Caleb, I've searched for you ever since I ran away from the castle.

My father would never allow me to fall for the rebel leader, but I forgot everything _He's_ taught

me. Please Caleb, remember who I am." I whispered the silent prayer to myself as I walked

through the shawdows of the Infinite City.

* * *

**Woah! That was magical! Tee Hee! OK, next Chapter is coming soon... please review, but not to harsh, this is my first fic on here! Love you all! Silver Dream**


	2. Remebering Their Love

**The Forbidden Love: Chapter Two**

**Remembering Their Love**

**By: Silver Dream**

* * *

This chapter is a more romantic chapter... Caleb and the mysterious girl remember their love, and Caleb thinks about the differences between her and Cornelia. You also learn her name! Enjoy, and remember... Imposting Elyon results in death... do not try this at home... (p.s. Cornelia is my favorite witch and I do not mean to take her love. I just had a dream of this and I had to write it down!)

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sadly once more, Silver Dream does not own any of the W.I.T.C.H characters, but I can dream can't I? Can we stop bringing this up? P.S. I do own the Mysterious Girl, so back off! **

* * *

**Caleb's POV:**

I crouched in the shadows, holding up my sword, listening to the sound of footsteps approach me

and my men. I peered out of the darkness, but I couldn't see anything. I wondered while I waited...

_do I have feelings for Cornelia? I'm not sure about anything anymore... I don't know if I'll be _

_able love anyone again, not after what happened to..., I don't know how I'm gonna tell _

_Cornelia, "Um, Cornelia, I can't go out with you because I'm too afraid to loose another _

_love, even though I'm not sure if I think of you as a love..." No, that would kill her, not to _

_mention break up the team. If only she was still here, then I'd be ready to defend my home as _

_well as her... _"What was that?" I whispered to my army. We listened to the pitter-patter of small

feet, and I watched a young woman walk into the darkness. "We have to attack!" a soldier said

under his breath. "No..." I said, squinting my eyes, trying to see more clearer of the woman

before us. Finally I realized who it was... it was Princess Elyon! "Stay back men, don't attack. It's

the Princess!"

* * *

**Mysterious Girl's POV:**

I walked in fear into the dark cave as I approached unknowingly an army of rebels. I heard the

leader whisper, "Stay back, it's Elyon!" A tall, handsome man ran up to me and bowed. He took my

hands and said, "Elyon! Your in great danger! Your brother is planning on draining your powers!" I

smiled at him and he had a weird look on his face. I giggled flirtishly and said, " I know that!" It was

hard to clearly see the man's face but I could see concern in his eyes. "What do you mean?" he

asked me. I laughed once more and replied, "I'm not Elyon." The man let go of my hands and he

looked at my face. "Who are you?" he shouted inching toward his sword. "Calm down, I'm not

gonna hurt you!" He smiled, but his smile disappeared when flames engulfed my small feet. "What's

happening?" the man asked with concern in his voice. "You'll see..." I replied in a playful voice, just

as the flames covered my Elyon face. "What the...?" the man said as the flames disappeared.

* * *

**Caleb's POV:**

The fire vanished and the girl I saw as Elyon became a tall, elegant looking woman, with long,

midnight black hair. "Who are you?" I asked once more. The girl leaned back on the wall behind her

and casually replied, "It's to dark for you to see me, isn't it?" I asked as politely as I could to the

stranger, "I could light the torches if you'd like?" I saw the girl shake her head. "So what? Are we

going to stand here without knowing who each other is?" She shook her head again. "I'll do it, stand

back." I backed up and the girl held her hands out in front of her. "Fire!" she shouted, and her

finger tips lit up in flames. I watched her look around the cavern at all of the wall torches around us.

"Lite the way for your master, obey me, your true princess!" she shouted, and the fire flew around

the room. My men and I ducked our heads as all the wall torches lit up around us. Finally the torch

next to me and the girl was lit, and I could not believe who was standing in front of me, so close that

I could pull her into my embrace and... well, I shouldn't really be thinking about that. Instead I

shouted, "Salem! How...when...?" She smiled that mesmerizing smile that captured my soul years

before. I looked over her body and I blinked a few times to make sure I was looking at her and she

was really there. I stared at her pure face, her soft cures, her beauty. Her skin, a soft, pale color just

brought back the memories. Her lips, a deep, blood red, called out my name. Her eyes, bright

green, with just a touch of yellow glowed bright like a cat's. I always got lost in them. Her hair, her

soft, beautiful hair. It was a dark, midnight black, and it reached down passed her waist, almost to

her knees. She was wearing a long maroon colored dress with a few tears and rips here and there,

with a gold sash. On her head rested a pure gold tiara, embedded with brilliant dark red rubies. She

was beautiful. She was the girl I wished for. I stared at her and finally she said slowly saying each

word, "Caleb, I'm so sorry I left. It's just, my father forbid our love. I had to run away, but then the

war started, and yes, Caleb," she stopped and looked into my eyes. I stared into her's and took her

hands as she said to me, "I still love you, Caleb. I always have, I always will..." I stared into her

bright green eyes and lightly caressed her cheek. I softly pushed her hair behind her ear and said to

her, "I never stopped loving you too, Salem." Salem let go of my hands and wrapped her arms

around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and flashed a quick, loving smile at her. She

placed her head onto my shoulder, and we stood there, hugging. I turned to my army and signaled

them to get lost. They turned and walked away smiled at me and Salem. "Lucky fox." one of the

men chuckled as he walked away. "Caleb," my lost love Salem started. "I'm so sorry." I could see

tears swell up in her eyes. "I wish I could have stopped my father, he hated you from the start. I

wish I could have ran away with you, Caleb, then we could have finally been together... I just wish

that I..." I stopped her from crying and I wiped her eyes with my mother's handkerchief. "Oh

Caleb..." she lunged toward me and lightly placed her lips on mine. I watched her eyes close, and I

thought, _What would Cornelia say if she saw me here, kissing Salem, a girl I haven't seen for _

_five years? _I closed my eyes as Salem kissed me. It wasn't like Cornelia's "fake kisses." Cornelia

only kissed me when her friends were around. Just showing off. I really liked Cornelia but I'm not

sure if it was just for her looks. But Salem was much more. Her kissed were deep and soothing.

They told me, "Caleb, don't forget me, I love you." I just pulled Salem closer to my body and I

kissed her back. I started to play with her hair and she allowed my lips to travel up and down her

neck. She laughed and it was the perfect time to explore her mouth. My tongue entered through

the gap and she laughed again. Oh that laugh! It made me remember all the times we had shared

together. But she wasn't supposed to be in love with anyone but a prince. And what was I? A rebel.

Always have been always will be. But what did she see in me? Know one can be sure. Not with

Salem. She was different, she was special. And I loved her. But all I knew about her was that she

was a princess and a beautiful, wonderful girl. I had long forgot who her father was, but I'd never

forget sneaking up her tower to visit her. Her father's voice when he yelled would always be

embedded in my head. But I hardly knew anything about her. Salem, perfect name, perfect eyes,

perfect hair, her perfect mischievous mind. But those powers, how did she light all of the torches, it

seem as if she was like Taranee. But how did she become Elyon, and then back to herself? I

loved her, but I needed to know more.

* * *

**So, this was chapter two! I hoped you enjoyed it! R&R! Chapter three is coming soon! P.S. this story will surprise you at the end!**


	3. The Story Of Sorrow

**A Forbidden Love: Chapter Three**

**The Story of Sorrow**

This chapter is about the sad life of Salem, and how she and her true love met! Phobos sucks! (p.s. Cornelia is my favorite witch and I do not mean to take her love. I just had a dream of this and I had to write it down!)

* * *

**Disclaimers: Again, Princess Salem does not own the W.I.T.C.H. characters but I do own Caleb's long lost love! Okay, on with the story!**

* * *

**Salem's POV:**

When we finally stopped kissing I was totally out of breath! Caleb held my hands, looked

into my eyes and asked me, "Salem, I want to know more about you, please tell me." Of course I

couldn't say no to Caleb, so I sat down in the dirt, getting ready to tell my life story. Caleb, so

sweet and kind, offered me his coat to sit on. I didn't deserve his love and care, after all, I _had _

disappeared for five years. But I did take his coat, folding it lightly and sitting down on it. It was

warm, and gave me much comfort. But Caleb was there to give me comfort and my heart told me

that I needed to tell him everything. "Where do I begin?" I started. "I'll start with my father. I

believe you know all about my father don't you, Caleb?" I could see Caleb was confused. I

sighed. "As hard as this is to say this, my father is the Prince of Darkness, yes, you heard me

correct, my dear Caleb... Phobos." Caleb's beautiful deep chocolate eyes widened. "Phobos? But

how?" I took another deep breath. "As hard as this is to believe, there was a time when Phobos

had the Heart of Candracar. He decided to make a child. After having the most talented artists

carve a beautiful baby out of magical stone, Phobos took the heart and gave half of it's power to

the little stone baby. Then he gave the child half of his power, and half of his life. I took my first

breath in his arms." I bowed my head, my heart filling with awful memories. Caleb lifted my chin

with his firm, strong hands. "Salem," my love started. " How did you change into Elyon, and make

fire?" Caleb wanted to know about my powers, so I obeyed and answered him. "Since Phobos

gave me power from the heart and himself, I was gifted with power, much more power than

Phobos could ever have. I can do anything he can, and I can change into all five guardians. I have

the power over all four elements and energy, and because of my father, dark energy. I can

transform the guardians to and from guardian form. I can change into anyone or anything I want to,

and I can lift things with my mind, as well as read other minds. I also can fly! I have these huge

black bird wings, but I can put them away when I don't want to scare someone. I have many more

powers. I have infinite power, Caleb. And thanks to you and your love for me, I'm on the good

side. But Phobos wanted to use me for evil. He decided to train me from my youth, and teach me

to hate everything wonderful.LaterI learned thatI was made for evil, and if the Heart was stolen, I

couldbe used as a replacement. But Phobos made a mistake. He had made me from the heart, so

I was given a heart. I had the will to disobey my father and power to learn to love. So, with my

incredible powers, I fled the castle, and my horrid father, Phobos. He learned his mistake, and he

made another child with only his evil powers. I believe her name is Miranda. I'm just glad I finally

found you again Caleb." I took a deep breath. I had never told anyone my story. But Caleb wasn't

just anyone, he was Caleb. Rebel leader, brave, bold, and magnificent. And I loved him more than my own life.

* * *

**Caleb's POV:**

I played Salem's story over and over again in my head. I can't believe I never knew who her father

was. I can't believe I forgot who he was. Why couldn't I remember him as the evil, killer he is

today? I looked back at Salem and she was drenched in tears. "Salem," I whispered. She looked

up at me. "Yes?" she whispered back. I took her hands, "You don't have to cry anymore, I'm here,

I'll always be here." She flashed me a smile, but I saw how hard it was for her to. All those years

living _with _Phobos must have been tough. "Salem." I whispered once more. "Do you remember

how we met?" She smiled and I saw the memories flash through her mind. "Remind me, will you?"

she said playfully, as she looked deeply into my eyes. "Well, it was about five years ago. I was

exploring he castle when I heard a a girl singing in one of the towers. I looked up and I saw a

beautiful girl combing her long black hair. I called up to the girl and she smiled at me. I said, 'Hello!

What are you doing up there?' The girl said back, 'I'm singing.' I smiled at the girl and said, 'What's

your name?' And then you called down to me, 'Princess Myrilla Aradia Demona Katima. But you

can call me Salem!' I felt confused by the long name, but I couldn't take my eyes off the beautiful

princess, singing in the tower. I didn't even know why I was interested in girls... I had only just

turned eleven! But still, I looked at you with eyes of wonder, so what did I do?"I smiled and

continued. "I climbed up the tower! I listened to your song the whole time. It was soft and calming,

and it made my heart beat faster just thinking of meeting the singer. Finally, when I got up to your

tower bedroom, you pulled me in and I bowed. You said, 'Thank you, but you need not bow to a

friend.' I looked up and smiled. 'You see me as your friend?' You smiled and replied, 'I can see

the heart of a great hero through your eyes.' That's when I felt a feeling that all the girl's back at the

Infinite City had for me, true love." I held her hands tighter as she continued the story.

* * *

**Salem's POV:**

I continued the story from where Caleb had ended. " After we talked for many hours, you decided

it was to late for you to stay. We said our good byes, and you jumped down into the moat. I let

out a yip as you jumped, but when you waded out and waved goodbye, I smiled, and let out the

first laugh I ever had while I lived in the Castle. This continued for many weeks, but then a guard

had seen you climb the tower to see me. Phobos was informed and he waited for your next visit.

When you climbed in, I was on the bed in chains. 'Caleb!' I screamed, as my horrid father used his

powers to lift you into the air. I remember he said to you, ' My creation will not associate with such

an unworthy cur!' He whipped you out of the tower's window. I screamed as you fell, and I tried

my hardest to break free. Finally, my eyes glowed bright and my arms became made of fire. The

chains were broken and I ran after you. I jumped out and I saw you falling fast, close to the hard

ground. This was the day when I first l learned I could fly. Black wings sprouted out of my back,

and I flew down to you with my swift wings. I grabbed your arms and I placed you on the ground.

I stood there with you until my father called out my name. That was the last day we saw each

other. I flew away, in search of some one who could help me defeat my father, I was so young,

only eleven. My father never stopped looking for me, Caleb, last why I had disappeared for so

long. I had made a portal, and I lived on Earth. But when Phobos discovered his sister, Princess

Elyon was alive on Earth, he finally left me in peace. Five long years, Caleb. Five long years I spent

in pain, waiting for my father to stop. I knew I had to stay away from you, I couldn't let him harm

you. I just loved you to much." I smiled at Caleb and he smiled back. We just sat there for a

moment, until I whispered. "I am the True Princess, Caleb. The Guardians of the Veil can help us

end this war, and free my heart from Phobos..." I smiled at my love and held his hands in mine. "So

I can give it to you." I stood up and Caleb stood up also. "Salem, I think you should meet the

Guardians."

* * *

Hey everyone! I hoped you liked the chapter! Sorry I haven't written for so long! Well, good news! Chapter Four and Five are almost finished so they'll arrive soon! Okay, review please, but not too harsh please! Love all of ya! Princess Salem, (lol)! 


	4. Cornelia's Heart

**A Forbidden Love: Chapter Four**

**Cornelia's Heart**

This Chapter is about Cornelia, Cornelia, Cornelia! (And A little bit Will, & Salem) But how will she react to finding out Caleb has a long lost love? Love is a a tough subject, but if you take control of your life, you can change anything! (p.s. Cornelia is my favorite witch and I do not mean to take her love. I just had a dream of this and I had to write it down!) Warning: This chapter has a brief paragraph of love...

* * *

**Disclaimers: Once more, Princess Salem does not own the W.I.T.C.H characters but I do own Princess Myrilla Aradia Demona Katima! Okay, on with the drama!**

* * *

**Cornelia's POV:**

"Caleb should be back by now." I said to my BFFs, Will, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin. I paced

back and forth in the bedroom. I walked back to the window and watched the rain fall. I was

terribly worried about Caleb. "Since when did you like like him, Corny? I thought he was only 'a l

ittle crush'." Irma said, smile big at her troubled friend. "Shut up, Irma. Caleb is special to me. I

think he really likes me. I mean _really really _likes me!" All the girls screamed around me. "Oh my

gosh!" Hay Lin screamed again. "You really think so?" she giggled. I nodded. "It's like, when ever

I'm around him, my heart just tells me, 'Cornelia, this rebel was made for you. Just look at his

perfect hair, his perfect eyes, his just pure perfection.'" The girls screamed again. "Oh Corny!"

Irma shouted. "Now we just have to get Caleb to ask you out... I know, let's tell him to meet us at

the Silver Dragon, and we'll leave you two alone, and we'll see what happens from there!" Taranee

screeched, "I knew you two were gonna hook up some time. Well, Cornelia, I always knew you

were perfect. You always know what to say to guys, and now you're gonna get the man of your

dreams!" Will and Irma smiled at each other. "You gotta teach us your powers over the

lesser human, Master." Irma clapped her hands together and bowed her head. "So, what are you

gonna say to him?" Will asked. "I dunno. I'm just gonna let fate take this one." I said, gazing out

her bedroom window, watching the rain stop falling, and a beautiful rainbow covered the Earth.

* * *

**Salem's POV:**

"Caleb," I said, holding his hands. "You think the Guardians will like me? What if they hate me

because my father is Phobos. Please Caleb, it's not my fault. I can't change what has happened." I

said, pacing back and forth. Caleb was right there to comfort me. "Don't worry, Salem. They'll

love you." I could see the worry in his eyes. "Whatever you say, Caleb. It's just, the Guardians are

here to fight Phobos. And, well, I'm part Phobos. What will they say?" Caleb came up to me and

grabbed my waist. He pulled me close until both of our foreheads were touching. I wrapped my

arms around his neck, and smiled a sweet little smile. He smiled his romantic smile back at me.

He whispered to me, "If I love you, they will." We stood there, just looking at the gap between us.

I closed my eyes and leaned toward Caleb. We kissed once more, this one not as powerful, but

equally beautiful. He kissed me back and the kiss became much more romantic. I felt like I was

floating. I opened one eye and gasped. Somehow my wings had escaped my body, and were

softly, and slowly lifting us up. Fortunately, Caleb didn't notice and I lowered us down. I silently

laughed to my self, and closed my eyes again, and I allowed my love to use my body for anything

he wished. He kissed up and down my neck once more, and he lightly kissed my arms. He played

with my hair and he ran his hands up and down my body. Finally, he stopped and looked at me. "I

think we're ready to go." I smiled and nodded my head, but then I had the strangest feeling. It felt

like someone inside of me was crying, sobbing over a lost soul. All I could hear was Caleb's

strong voice calling my name. Then my world went black.

* * *

**Will's POV:**

We were all thinking of ways to get Cornelia and Caleb together when Corny just collapsed to the

floor. "Corny? You okay? Cornelia? Wake up, hun, get up!" Irma yelled frantically. "Calm down,

Irma! Panicking never saved anyone!" Hay Lin shouted back. "Girls!" Taranee put herself between

the two guardians. "We have to put Cornelia first!" I sat down and lightly caressed Corny's face

with my index finger. "Wake up, Cornelia, please." My heart screamed. Actually, the Heart

screamed as well. "Girls, somethings wrong. The Heart is telling me that Cornelia's in trouble.

Suddenly, the three guardians around me started to cry. They were crying uncontrollably. "Hay

Lin? Irma? Taranee?" I grasped Cornelia's cold hand. "Wake up Cornelia. I need you to snap

these girls out of it, or at least insult them." I sat there next to Cornelia, and I looked down at her

pale face, damp with tears. I looked at her pink lips, plump and loved by all the boys in our

school. Then I realized something that I haven't thought of ever before. Cornelia had everything. I

great life, a great family, great friends, a super great power, but the most important thing she had

was Caleb. He was strong, noble, and heroic. He was the most wonderful man in Meridian and on

Earth. I can't believe I'm saying this but he's even better than Matt. Well, sure Matt likes me, and

sure he's a great musician. But Matt can't lead a rebel army, and he's not as brave as Caleb. I

finally realize what I wanted, and I realized I couldn't get it. I wanted Caleb. The bold, brave,

wonderful, heroic, rebel leader. I wanted him to caress my body, the way he did to Cornelia when

they laid down together at night. I wanted him to hold me in the way he held his beautiful blond

when they sneaked away together at night. I wanted to feel his warm, comforting lips on mine, I

wanted his tongue to dance with mine. I wanted him to do anything he wanted with me. But he

doesn't what to do anything with me. His lips will never meet mine. His body will never rub against

mine as Ivibrate on top of him, panting, and sweatingin a way so satisfying, so pleasurable. I

wanted him to lye with me at night on my bed andkiss and engage in intercourse. But I shouldn't

be thinking about these things. For one thing I'm only fourteen, for another, Caleb's already taken,

three, I have a boyfriend, and last, I'mkneeling next to his true love, Cornelia Hale. I knew what I

wanted, I wanted Caleb. I wanted him to touch me. I wanted to make love to him.I wanted him

to love me. But what I wanted could never be acquired, not even by magic.

* * *

**Cornelia's POV:**

I was lost. It was dark. I couldn't see anything. Nothing at all. But then, someone appeared in front

of me. "Who are you?" I shouted to the stranger. Soon I realized who it was. "Caleb! Are you

alright? Please, tell me your okay. I wouldn't be able to live without you! Caleb, I love you!"

Those words came from my heart, but he didn't hear one word I said. Or he couldn't. I hoped he

couldn't. It'd be to painful if he could, but he refused to hear them. I stretched my arm out to him

and called his name, "Caleb!" He didn't even look at me. My heart couldn't take it anymore. I tried

to float over to him, but my feet were nailed to the ground, or that's at least how they felt. I closed

my eyes and said a prayer to my crying heart, "Caleb loves you, Cornelia. He always had. He just

needs to tell you." Did my eyes deceive me?Someone was walking toward Caleb. It was a

woman. She had long black hair, long enough to put me to shame. Her eyes were glowing bright

and Caleb looked into them with desire. She was wearing the most beautiful dress; maroon

colored, it perfectly flattered her hair and pale face. Her body was perfect also. It looked like she

was locked in a dungeon for years, and yet, it was filled out in the right spots. Then it hit me. It hit

me hard right through my heart. Caleb put his arms around her and he pulled her into his sweet,

sweet embrace, hugging her tightly. I always dreamed Caleb would pull me into his embrace, but

he never did. It made me see what was happening. Caleb's heart was not mine; it never had been.

He just acted nice to me. He was never in love with Cornelia Hale. Just with her looks. His heart

belonged to this new girl, this dirty, rotten piece of garbage. How dare she think she can just come

into Caleb's life and persuade him to look away from me! ME! Cornelia Hale! No man can look

away from me! Never! I need to get Caleb back! No, I WILL get Caleb back. This girl is

certainly a spy for Phobos. I'll get her. I'll get her for taking my love and breaking my heart... "No!

What are you doing Caleb? Stay away from the girl! She's not the one for you! I am! ME!

Caleb?" I watched in horror as Caleb smiled irresistibly at the new girl. She leaned toward him...

my Caleb! And what did he do? Well I knew what I wanted him to! I wanted him to push her

away and turn his back on all those horrible thoughts he had toward her. Then he would run

toward me, and hug me tightly. Then her would tell me he loved me and everything would be

great. But Caleb's too wild to tame. I can't control his mind. Even though I wish I could, Caleb is

not mine to control. I watched as Caleb leaned toward the new girl, ignoring my cries, "Caleb, no!

I love you! Please no!" I couldn't stop him now. They were barely an inch apart. I braced myself

for it. Finally, all hope was lost. Caleb had move on. He had forgotten my face, he had let my

voice float away in the wind, as he watch the breeze flow through this new girl's long hair. I had

given up. I couldn't believe it. Me, Cornelia Hale, giving up. Of course I'd had seen how Will

looked at Caleb and how he looked at her back, but they did nothing like this! At least I never

seen them do anything like this. Could it be, my team, my comrades, best friends, have been

lying to me thins whole time? And Caleb. Had he been sleeping with my "BFF's" too? I couldn't

believe it. Irma, Caleb always laughed at her jokes, and he occasionally gazed at her, longingly.

Taranee, a beauty. No doubt he'd had tried to get a glance of the butt of my Nubian friend. Hay

Lin? She was very funny, and beautiful. She is so creative, always drawing. Did Caleb dream of

spending some "alone time" with her, too? But the person I wished would just push my love away,

but never did. The leader of the W.I.T.C.H team. The most powerful girl, with the most courage...

Will Vandom. I can just see it now. Caleb and Will, talking behind my back, probably when I'm

shopping, or even when I'm at skating practice, holding hands and smiling. I can hear them talking

about running off together and leaving the broken hearted corpse of Cornelia Hale to rot. I can see

them walking into Caleb's bedroom, sitting on the bed together. I can see Caleb, kissing her neck,

frenching her. I can see Will, doing nothing when Caleb lies her down on his bed and undoes her

pants and pulls them off. I can see her doing nothing when he peels off her shirt and unbuckles her

bra. I can see her allowing him to slide off her underwear. I can see him and her, naked on the

bed. And I can see Will, betraying her boyfriend and me, by letting Caleb use her body as a prop,

a prop to any fantasy he had ever had. The sounds of pleasure, pleasure that is not mine, rings

through my ears. Those sounds, "Ohhhh! Caleb! You're going to fast! Oooh! Please, Caleb, ooh!"

I shuddered, and I closed my eyes, as Caleb deeply kissed the new girl, as the movie of Caleb

and Will played over and over in my head.

* * *

**Hey! How was the chapter? I hope you liked it! Oh, yeah well, a quick warning for all of ya'll, there'll be some "love" scenes in the future. Coo, well, review, review, REVIEW!Alright, well, chapter five is coming soon! Love ya!**


	5. The Prophecy of Despair

**A Forbidden Love: Chapter Five**

**Three Hearts, One Caleb**

**Attention: I have recently changed my pen name to Silver Dream! Okay...**

* * *

This chapter is continuing on from the forth chapter, Cornelia's Heart, it begins with Cornelia's blackout, then Salem's blackout, and what she sees. Then in the mists of all this craziness, Caleb brings Salem to Earth... sorry, Chapter Six will contain the true meeting of the Five girls and Salem, but for now, what will happen? Read on...

* * *

**Disclaimers: Once more, I do not own the W.I.T.C.H characters but I do own Salem, or Princess Myrilla Aradia Demona Katima OK, on with the drama!**

* * *

**Cornelia's POV:**

"Noooo!" I cried out, coming back to consciousness. I looked around me. I was lying on the

floor in my bedroom, Will was lying, motionless, next to me. The three others were crying, and

the made me feel comforted, like someone actually cared I had fallen. "Girls?" I asked,

standing up. The three other element guardians stood up and wiped their eyes. "What

happened?" Hay Lin questioned. "Yeah Corny, what's going on?" Irma smiled, trying to lift the

mood. "I don't know. But what happened to Will?" We all turned our heads and looked at the

fallen leader. "Will?" Taranee cried out. I bent down and shook my best friend. I whispered

under my breath, "Please Will, wake up. I need to tell you about my vision! Please, I didn't

mean to think those things about you. You're my best friend! Please, I have to tell you about

Caleb!" Suddenly, Will sprung up and hugged me so tight that I could hardly breathe! "Oh

Cornelia!" Will shouted. "I was so worried!" I looked deep into Will's eyes, and I saw a true

friend, a person who had deep concern for my heart. "You don't have to worry about me,

Will." I said, hanging my head. Will looked surprised when I looked back up. "What do you

mean." She asked me. I tried to smile but I couldn't. Instead I said, "I don't think I can

ever love another like the way I loved him." I saw Will bite her lip. She looked like something

troublesome was on her mind. I looked at my friends and they all had something hidden.

Hidden from me.

* * *

**Will's POV:**

I couldn't believe what I had been thinking. Me and Caleb? Never, never in my whole life

would I go out with Caleb. He would never love me the way he loves Cornelia. I had to tell

her what I had been thinking. If I didn't my heart would break with guilt. I took a deep breath

and put my hands on Cornelia's. I gazed into her deep, crystal blue eyes and said, " Cornelia, I

have something to tell you." She looked at me in a way that tore at my heart and sliced

my soul in two. Her face, so pure, so innocent. It made want to cry. I took another deep

breath and continued. "Well, you see, I've, I-I " I took a really really deep breath and just

blurted out, "I love Caleb! I know you're his girlfriend, and I know he loves you and not me,

and I know you love him more than your own life, but I can't hold back my feelings. I'm

so sorry Cornelia, I'm sorry for these feelings of mine. I want you to be happy and I'll stay

away from him." I gently lifted my hands off Cornelia's hands and I looked down at my feet.

Cornelia touched my face and replied, " It's okay, Will. Caleb is so perfect, so handsome and

strong. I can't blame you for falling in love with him. I can't blame _me _for falling in love with him

either. I remember the first time I met Caleb." The four other girl's sat around Corny in a

half-circle in her room. Cornelia smiled at her us, her best friends and began her story. "Well,

Caleb was the most strong, handsome, brave fifteen year old I had ever saw in my life.

Actually, he was the only boy that I ever saw that I liked. I mean, he was the only boy that I

really _really _liked. I actually believed I loved him. I told myself that he loved me. But then

when he did confess his love for me, our excitement could never end. We were always

together, in reality, and in my dreams at night. But the most horrible thing has happened.

Friends, I don't know what I'll do." Cornelia spoke, her head hanging low. We all looked at

the nearly weeping teenager and finally someone spoke. "Cornelia, what happened?" innocent

Hay Lin said, her long purple ponytail swinging behind her Asian face. I stared at her and

thought, She would never dream of taking someone's true love away from them. Now I know

that I have been wrong to believe I ever had a chance with him. Cornelia smiled at me, as if

she had read my mind. I looked away in shame, I probably wouldn't ever be able to talk to her

again without feeling guilty. I saw that she was ready to continue.

* * *

**Cornelia's POV:**

I looked back at my friends. Irma, her short brown hair, flowing in the wind from the muggy

breeze coming through the open window. Her face resembled a mermaid's, soft yet firm,

elegant, yet strong. She was beautiful. I once believed that she was sneaking around with one

of my ex-boyfriends, but I didn't listen to the rumors. She wasn't like that. I mean, she's not as

boy-crazy as us. Hay Lin, her long, purple hair slightly lifted off the ground when she spoke.

Probably her air powers. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me. Her smile was filled with

joy, but there was sorrow hidden deep inside. Probably for me. I gazed at her young face, for

she looked like a princess. Her eyes, her mouth, everything on her light face was perfectly

symmetrical. I laughed at how once I thought she was more attractive than I, and even though I

stopped talking to her, and she heard rumors of me hating her, she approached me with

comforting words, when she asked me what was wrong. She was perfect, beautiful, a true

friend, just like Irma. My fire friend, Taranee, was different. She wasn't as outgoing as her

other friends, but she made it up by being incredible. Incredibly talented, incredibly intelligent,

incredibly beautiful. She was a wonderful friend, and she is always there for her BFFs. I envied

her friendship skills, for she had never lost a friends in her life. Finally, Will. Sure she loves

Caleb, and sure she has her fantasies about him, but who can blame her. Even I, had my

fantasies about Caleb. But Will, her beautiful red hair shimmered in the light, her lips, bright and

plump, her eyes, shiny and mysterious, everything about her would make any man crazy. And

those powers. Energy would beat Earth in every battle. But she wasn't like that. Will was a

true leader, a true friend. She could have Caleb, if, and only if, he could find in his heart to

leave me, and his new woman, for her. But I know that could never happen. Ever.

* * *

­**Salem's POV:**

"Who was that?" I said, rubbing my throbbing head. "What happened?" Caleb took my hands

and helped me up. "Salem, are you alright?" my love asked. "I'm not sure. It was really weird,

there was me and you but there was another person with us. Some girl. She had long blond

hair and she was crying. It makes me wonder..." Caleb gasped. "What's the matter?" He

looked paler and frightened. I pulled him into a hug and he whispered, "We better get to the

Guardians before something else happens." We began to walk in the direction that Caleb had

came through and I smiled as the dirt walls and floors became beautiful green marble. I heard a

waterfall but we walked bythe sound and soon it disappeared. We continued walking until we

reached the exit and a green portal floated in front of us. I wanted to tell Caleb that I could

have made a portal for us, but the walk was to sensual and warm that I soon forgot about it all.

"This way." Caleb said, taking my hand and leading me through the portal. We arrived in front

a beautiful restaurant. All of the sudden I became hungry, but I didn't say anything. But I

wished the smell of fried rice and such would go away. But it didn't. "Wait here." Caleb said,

as he entered the building. I stood outside of the restaurant that read _The Silver Dragon_.

Hmm... I think the air guardian is silver. I do recall using that power once, and it was indeed

silver. And didn't one of the nannies tell me a grand story about the four elemental dragons and

the beautiful princess. It was a wonderful tale, but after Phobos destroyed the village of which

she lived in, I was never told the sweet tales ever again. The only things I was told was about

the Guardians, and how they killed the innocent people of Meridian. But I was a fool to believe

that monster. The Guardians were created to protect the innocent lives of Meridian, and he

was the one who destroyed them. The door into the building swung open and Caleb called to

me. "Salem, you can come in now." he said reaching for my hand. I nodded and he led my into

the kitchen of the building. "Mrs. Lin, this is her. The girl who may be the difference between

winning and losing this war." Caleb said once we entered the kitchen. An old woman, who I

presumed was Mrs. Lin walked over and took my hands. She whispered to me, "Welcome to

my restaurant, Myrilla Aradia Demona Katima, Princess of Meridian." She then bowed to me.

I looked over at Caleb who just smiled at me and laughed. The woman spoke again. "May I

call you Salem?" I nodded and she smiled. I saw a powerful air guardian behind her worn face.

"Please, Mrs. Lin. I need to know. Will the Guardians accept me? I must know this. I cannot

return to that horrible castle..." The old woman smiled at me once more said, "Do what your

heart tells you, young one. And it will lead you to serenity." I forced a smile through my stress.

If only she knew that my heart was tearing me apart. I could feel it... a power so great.

It told me the sad story about three young women, each fighting for the one they love, only to

be given nothing in return. It told me about a prophecy, in which one of the three would have

to battle her own heart or battle her closest friend, and in which another girl would have to

give her heart and soul to the one she loves, or be forgotten forever. And last, one girl would

have to make the biggest sacrifice, the sacrifice of her heart and life, only to make her love

happy. And the prey of the three girls would have to make the biggest decision of all, which girl

would do what? I was bumped back into reality by Mrs. Lin's soft voice. "Are you ready

Salem, to meet the Guardians of the veil?"

* * *

**So, this was chapter five of Forbidden Love! OK, well if you liked it, R&R, but no flames! OK, sorry for updating so slow, but chapter six is coming soon! Oh, yeah well, thanks for reading! Silver Dream**


	6. Meet the Princess, End her Life

**A Forbidden Love:**

**Meet the Princess, End her Life**

**By: Silver Dream**

* * *

**This chapter is about the meet of Salem and Cornelia... hmm... I wonder what will happen. Cat fight... meow...**

* * *

**Disclaimers: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or anything related to it, so shut up! I mean, read on…**

* * *

**Cornelia's POV:**

I waited. My friends shuffled around me. Moving about. While I, alone, sat near the open

window. Will walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Cornelia… I gotta tell you

something. About Caleb… well, I just want you to be happy. I think you guys are perfect together.

I don't stand a chance with him." I smiled at her. I wondered how hard it was for her to tell my that.

But she was right. She didn't stand a chance. Yet, I did not either. Caleb had his new love, and I

had my friends. I had my family. What am I saying? I have no one. I'll be alone. I'll be alone when I

die, save the thirty or more cats that will over run my lonely home. But for now, I'll have my friends,

just until Caleb comes back. Then I'll bust his chops for cheating on me! But what if he didn't cheat

on me? What if I was just dreaming? Maybe… yeah! Caleb's not like that. He's perfect.

* * *

**Caleb's POV:**

Yan Lin dialed the phone. "Hello Mrs. Vandom. Is Will and the other girls there?" There was a

small pause and then she said, "Oh, thank you." "Where are they?" I asked. "At Cornelia's." My

heart sank. Cornelia. The beautiful girl that loved me. Loved me so much that she'd probably kill

herself for me. But I don't know anything anymore. I love Salem. But I love Cornelia, too. I think

I'm going to go crazy. "Hello Mrs. Hale, can you please tell the girls to come to the Silver Dragon?

Thank you, very much." Yan Lin smiled. "They're coming, Caleb. Salem, are you ready?" She

nodded, though it looked fake. "Alright, the girls will probably be here in about ten minutes. So you

two can sit here." Yan Lin ushered us toward a small table and we waited. "You'll be fine. They'll

love you." I reassured Salem. Suddenly, the door swung open and five girls busted into the

restaurant. "Grandma! We're here! What did you want to tell us?" Hay Lin shouted, making many

of the customers uneasy. Just like me. I had no idea of what Cornelia would do. But I guess I'd

have to find out.

* * *

**Cornelia's POV:**

I entered the restaurant hoping to see Caleb alone, and waiting to hold me in his arms. But as

usually, I was wrong. Sitting next to Caleb was a girl. She had long black hair, green eyes, a red

dress… hey! That girl! I'm going to kill her! No one takes Caleb from me! I love him more than the

air we breathe! I walked straight over to Caleb and asked, "Hello, Caleb, whose your friend. I

placed m hands on my hips and glared at the girl. Hay Lin walked right over and took the girl's

hand. "Nice to meet you! I'm Hay Lin. And you are?" The girl smiled. "I'm Salem. Nice to meet

you to." Hay Lin looked at Salem and Caleb. "Are you with Caleb?" Salem nodded. _What! So it is _

_true! She's going to pay… but, if Caleb likes her, I can't take away his happiness, even if I _

_love him… _"Hi, I'm Irma, the world's eighth wonder. Nice to meet you, Salem." Taranee stepped

up. "Nice to meet you, too. I'm Taranee." Salem gave her a smile also. "Hey, I'm Will, and it's nice

to meet you, too." Finally, Salem's eyes met with mine. "You're that girl…" She said. "What?" I

said back angrily.

* * *

**Salem's POV: **

That girl. The girl in my black out. She was crying. The girl glared at me. I quickly said, "Um…

never mind. You are?" She looked at Caleb. "I'm Cornelia. I bet Caleb told you all about me." I

smiled. Caleb never said one thing about a girl named Cornelia. "Oh, well, I guess, uh, nice to meet

you Cornelia." She looked really mad at something. Huh. Mrs. Lin walked over to us and told them

all to sit. "Girls. Today we have a very special person with us. Salem is actually a princess. She's

Princess of Meridian." Gasps formed all around me. "But I though Elyon was the only princess."

Will asked. "Yes, but Salem is Phobos' daughter." Everyone gasped again. "Salem, would you be

so kind as to tell us your story?" I nodded and told the girls everything that happened. "Wow. You

must have had a hard life." Hay Lin said. "Yeah, I guess I did." Irma laughed, "At least you've got

cooler wings than us!" They laughed, except for Cornelia. The girls told me their powers, and they

told me how cool it was for me to have so many different powers. Sweet Caleb told them about

how we met each other and how I saved him. Then he kissed me right in front of them all. Cornelia

seemed to grow redder than a rose . She said, "Salem, I'd like to show you something. Can you

meet me in the alley outside?" Then she walked out.

* * *

**Caleb's POV:**

Cornelia wants to meet Salem out side? This has bad written all over it.

* * *

**Cornelia's POV:**

I hated how my friends treated Salem like she was famous. It's not like we were fighting to get

her back. It's not like she's our best friend. But I was going to tell her who was meant for Caleb.

Not her, not Will. Caleb liked me before he knew her. I was going to make her pay. "Salem. I'm

glad you could join me." I smiled as she came out of the restaurant. "Yeah, so, what did you want

to show me?" I pulled her into the alley. "I wanted to show you my earth powers!" Even without

Will transforming her, Cornelia's power fed off her anger. She was even more powerful than when

in Guardian form. Suddenly, a thick root sprung out of the ground and wrapped around my neck.

The others ran out of the restaurant and screamed. "Cornelia what are you doing!" They all

screamed unison. "Help me." I know. I could had easily broke the root. I could had easily defeated

Cornelia and ran back into Caleb's arms. But I didn't. I realized that Caleb wasn't mine. I saw how

Cornelia looked at him when she wasn't glaring at me. I felt love for Caleb that Cornelia has felt ten

times more. So I let her strangle me. Even though killing me wouldn't help her with Caleb. But still.

Dying by the hand of Cornelia would make me feel much better than dying next to Caleb when were

old and grey. Cornelia's friends transformed and used their powers on her, but she didn't budge.

Caleb tried his best to stop her, but Cornelia floated high into the air with her rage. I listened to their

screams and cries. "Put her down Cornelia! Stop! Please, leaver her alone!" Then I saw Will. She

was clinging on to Caleb like he was her's. Than I heard her say, "Caleb, I've always loved you,

but you are Cornelia's. I'll have to forget my love for you, it's the only way for you to stop Cornelia

and save Salem." _The Prophesy. One will have to forget her love or fight with her closest _

_friend. That must be Will. Cornelia must be the one that shows her love to Caleb. Hmm, so I _

_mustbe the one that sacrifices her life, to make Caleb happy. Oh, well. _My world was

becoming dark. Screams filled what was left of my hearing. "Salem!" Caleb cried. He threw trash

can lids at Cornelia but they all hadn't noticed that I had used my remaining power to make a force

field around her. "Noo!" Caleb screamed out, as the last bit of light left my world."

* * *

**Caleb's POV:**

_How could she? How could Cornelia kill her like that? Salem didn't do anything to her. Now _

_my life is empty. Now I am alone. _Yan Lin walked over to Cornelia and waved her hand. "There

was a force field around her." She waved her hand again and Cornelia floated down unconscious.

The root let go of Salem, and she fell limp to the ground. "No, Salem!" I ran over to her. She was

cold. Her soft skin was cold. She was dead. "How could Cornelia do something like this? She

killed Salem!" The girls bent down next to me. Irma put a hand on my shoulder. "Caleb, Cornelia

loves you. Girls do crazy things when they're in love." The comedian was right. Cornelia was in love

with me. And I guess girls do crazy things. But killing someone? Because of love? That was far to

crazy for me to handle. I picked up Salem and ran. I ignored the girls' calls, "Caleb come back

here! You've got a dead person in your arms!" But I didn't care. I just kept on running. I ran until I

came to I big tree. I placed Salem's body down and whispered, "I'm sorry Salem. I didn't know

this was going to happen. I'm so sorry." Then I sat down next to her and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Sad chapter for Caleb and Salem, happy chapter for Cornelia? Hmm... oh well. Poor Salem... anyways, liked the chapter? R&R! Didn't? Don't review. Unless it made you sad. Oh yeah, chapter seven is probably gonna be the last chapter so, end of the story coming soon! R&R! Silver Dream**


	7. My One and Only Love

**A Forbidden Love:**

**My One and Only Love**

**By: Silver Dream**

* * *

**Hello, last chapter of A Forbidden Lover here! Yes, I know it's very short, but it's supposed to be. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Disclaimers: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or anything else related to it. OK, read please…**

* * *

**Salem's POV:**

So this is what it comes to. Dead. I don't deserve to be in heaven for taking Cornelia's love.I

looked down and I saw Caleb lying next to my body. Poor, Caleb. So, I give my love, lose my life.

Wow. But at least Cornelia would have Caleb. If he could forgive her. I looked closer and I saw

red bloody marks all around my neck. The roots. Well, I guess I'd better go say good bye to

Caleb. I became a ghost. I walked toward Caleb and shook him with ghost powers. My wings

were out, so I sorta looked like a angel. "Caleb, wake up." He opened his eyes. "Salem?

Salem!" He jumped up and hugged me. For some strange reason he could touch me even though I

was a ghost. "How did you, you're still… dead." Tears formed in his eyes. "Yes, my love. But do

not fear. Cornelia is the one for you. I let her kill me on purpose. She needs you. I need to be dead.

I took you from her. And for that, I've gotten what I deserved." Caleb shook his head. "No, don't

say that. You don't deserve to be dead. She does." I shook my head this time. "No, she doesn't .

You love her Caleb. You just have to forget about me." He held onto my transparent hands and

said, "No! I won't forget you! Never! I will never forgive Cornelia for this! I waited five years for

you! I'm not going to let you just die like this!" I smiled. "Sorry Caleb. There's nothing you can do.

I'm gone. But she's here. Remember her, Caleb. Not me. Remember your love for her.

Forget about me Caleb, just forget." Before he could say anything, I faded away to the Silver

Dragon. Cornelia was still lying on the ground. "Cornelia, wake up." I shook her. "Who, who's

there?" She asked as she opened her eyes. "It's me, the girl you killed." She sprung up. "Don't

worry." I laughed. "I'm not here to haunt you. I'm just here to tell you that I could have killed YOU

back there. She looked at me confused. "If you could have, then why did you let me kill you?" I

smiled ghostly. "Because, Caleb is yours, not mine. He's waiting my the big tree. But don't go there

right now. He's still really mad. Give him time." Cornelia began to cry. "I'm s-so s-sorry! I-I

wish I-I could go back. I wish I-I didn't kill you!" I hugged her. "It's OK, it was my time. I had to

die." Then I faded away. I appeared next to the Mage inside of the Infinite City. "So, have you

learned your lesson?" The Mage asked me, calmly. "Yes. I have." The Mage smiled. "Have you

realized now why you cannot go back to your love?" I nodded. "Yes, I have." The Mage stared

past me. "Are you ready to turn back time?" I remembered my love, Caleb. But I shouldn't. He has

Cornelia. His destined. "Yes. I am." I flashed back through everything that had happened. Finally I

appeared at the door of the Infinite City. "Thank you, Mage. Thank you for allowing me to see what

would happen if I met my love again. Thank you." I closed my eyes and I felt a stinging sensation on

my neck. I placed my hands on my neck and I felt a large cut. "My neck! The roots! Ah, a scar of

my love for Caleb. Thank you Cornelia." I turned away from the door and my wings grew out from

my back. I flew away from my love, while he fought the guards that entered while I left. "I love you

Caleb. Now and forever."

* * *

**Caleb's POV:**

I fought those hideous monsters until none survived. "Goodbye my friends. I'll be back soon." I

ran through the Infinite City until I found the portal once more. After jumping through I found

Cornelia's house. I knocked on the door twice and Cornelia opened it. "Caleb, hi." I smiled at her.

"May I come in?" "Of course." She replied, happily. We sat on a couch in the living room. "So, is

something wrong?" She asked me, her beautiful voice forever remaining in my ears. "No, but I

always wanted to tell you that there's no one else like you and that I really really like you." She

smiled, her ruby lips growing long. "Oh, Caleb!" Cornelia exclaimed, wrapping her slender arms

around my neck. She placed her soft lips on mine and we shared our first, magical kiss. "Thank you,

Cornelia." She stared into my eyes. "For what, Caleb?" I smiled and kissed her passionately again.

"For being my one and only love."

* * *

**Hello, everyone! Did you enjoy the last chapter! I know it was short. Hee hee. Well if you did, you know the drill! R&R! No flames though... I hope you liked the ending, it was really sweet, yet sad. I liked the scar... OK well, R&R and read some of my other stories too! Yeah! OK, goodbye my friends! Silver Dream**


	8. Epilogue

**A Forbidden Love:**

**Epilogue **

**By: Silver Dream**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H but I own this last chapter!!**

* * *

**I wanted to add a sweet chapter for Salem, since she'd my own character, and she deserves some sort of happy ending. It's written in 3rd person!! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

She flew over sleepy Meridian, over her past, and over whatever future she had there. She flew past her old home, where her aunt Elyon lived peacefully. She flew past the corridors that the rebel army hid themselves.

She flew over the lakes and rivers, glistening in the moonlight. She flew over the sleepy homes of the sleepy villagers.

She found herself thinking about Him again.

"Pull it together, Salem. He isn't your's. He's Cornelia's."

She flew, and sighed. Her breath was shallow, and she couldn't get her wandering mind off of him. His beautiful face, his silky hair.

"It's your fault. You just _had _to see him again. Why couldn't you just get on with your life?"

Salem fought back the tears that threatened to empty out over your cheeks and fall to the sleepy world below.

"Why? Why do you have to be so rebellious?"

_Because I love you for it.._

Caleb's voice slipped into her mind, and she stopped flying. Her heart skipped a beat, and she fell. Falling, she thought about her one true love, and how she'd never have him. Ever.

She fell, and fell, for what seemed like forever, until she was caught by strong arms. Her eyes which were tightly closed, fluttered open, and she was the glowing face of her love.

"C-Caleb?"

She heard him laugh. "Nah, I'm not the rebel leader. You can call me Garrett." He helped Salem to her feet, and rubbed the back of his head," I never caught a falling angel before."

They laughed together, under the moon, and she found herself thinking out loud about her past, and Garrett listened, commenting on how magical it sounded, and they laughed again.

But then she found her legs weakening, and her knees buckled, and she fell to the earth. Her pretty face crumpled and she cried. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and Garrett sunk down next to her. He pulled her close and whispered, "It's okay. I'm here."

Salem cried, tears pure as crystal and she thought about Cornelia, and how she had Caleb. Then she scolded herself for being so jealous, and cried some more. Garrett soothed her, rubbed her back between her wings and she smiled. No longer able to cry.

"You know," She said wiping her eyes, "I like you."

Garrett smiled, and replied, "I like you, too. Uh, what's your name?"

And they laughed, and she told him her name, and Salem didn't think about Caleb. Only when she was alone at night in Garrett's hut, when he went out to patrol. Only then, was when she'd think about her past love. She cry and think about his eyes, and how he always said the right things. But then Garrett would come home, and she'd be crumpled on his bed, crying about someone who didn't love her. And she'd scold herself for thinking about Caleb, for it felt like she was betraying sweet Garrett. But he understood, and kissed her softly, not rough like Caleb.

And eventually, when her children flew over the rivers and fell into her arms, she'd lean against Garrett and kiss her baby's forehead. Garrett would kiss her soft lips gently, and kiss his daughter's nose. And eventually, Salem forgot about Caleb, and only loved Garrett.

But when she, and her pregnant belly, flew over Meridian, she'd remember being a ghost, and speaking with her love once again. Then, she'd cry, and her memories would purify over the kingdom.

And then she'd return to Garrett, and kiss him goodnight. And no longer did she think about Caleb, the rebel leader that she saved when she was ten years old.

She only thought about what to name the twins that slept in her belly.

* * *

**I'm so happy for Salem!! Way to go! Review if you'd like!**

**Silver Dream**


End file.
